Naruto et Sasuke (Roméo et Juliette:Version Ninja)
by Naruto-Uzumaki-Uchiwa
Summary: Tout le monde connait la grande histoire de William Shakespeare: Roméo et Juliette ! Mais si les personnages de cette histoire auraient été des ninjas ? Et gay ? Comment cette histoire se serait déroulé ? À vous de découvrir ! ;)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première Fic !

J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^-^ Bonne Lecture :D

Mais avant, une petite précision ;)

À l'époque que j'ai écrit cette fic, Naruto ne contrôlait pas encore Kurama (Kyubi),

et la quatrième grande guerre des shinobi n'était pas encore commencés ;)

* * *

**Roméo (Montaigu)=Naruto (Uzumaki)**

**Juliette (Capulet)=Sasuke (Uchiwa)**

**Tybalt=Itachi**

**Benvolio=Kiba**

**Mercutio=Gaara**

**Frère Laurent=Jiraya**

**Paris=Deidara**

**Capulet=Le père de Sasuke (Fugaku Uchiwa)**

**Montaigu=Père de Naruto (Minato Uzumaki)**

**Le Prince=Kakashi**

**La ville de Vérone=La ville de Konoha**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

* * *

Notre histoire commence au cœur de la belle ville de Konoha. Là où vivait deux grandes familles de noblesse : La famille Uzumaki et la famille Uchiwa. Ils étaient en guerre depuis plusieurs générations. Un jour, le prince Kakashi intervenu.

**Kakashi : **Uzumaki, Uchiwa votre guerre a assez durée comme ça. Notre belle ville n'est pas obligée de subir vos guerres interminables. Alors, Uzumaki, cessé votre technique de rasengan. Et vous, Uchiwa, cessé votre sharingan.

Alors, à ce moment même, l'Uzumaki (Minato) annula son rasengan et l'Uchiwa (Fugaku) désactiva son sharingan, en se calmant. Mais malgré ce que le prince Kakashi avait ordonné, Itachi qui fait parti de la famille Uchiwa, se promis de ne pas en rester là. Le prince et les deux familles partirent.

**Minato : **Mais où se trouve mon fils, Kiba?

**Kiba : **Il doit être encore chez Ichiraku entrain de s'empiffrer de ramen et en pensant à Sasori. Je vais aller lui parler et je vais vous le ramener à votre demeure.

**Minato : **D'accord, je conte sur toi Kiba.

**Kiba : **Je ne vous décevrez pas, mon oncle.

Alors Kiba courut vers le petit restaurant reconnu pour faire les meilleurs ramens de la ville et même de la région.

**Kiba : **Je savais que je te trouverais ici, cousin.

**Naruto : **Tu as un bon esprit de déduction. Alors tu dois te douter qui hante mon esprit.

**Kiba : **Bien sur, c'est encore Sasori.

**Naruto :** Hélas Kiba, tu as touché juste. Je ne peux arrêter de penser à cette esprit pur et encore puceau qui ne se donne pas à n'importe qui.

**Kiba : **Tu sais le bal costumé, annuel, des Uchiwa, Sasori y sera.

**Naruto : **Oui, mais tout le monde est invité, sauf ceux qui font partis de la famille ou des amis proche des Uzumaki. Alors si on se fait repérer ils vont…

**Kiba : **Voyons, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous reconnaîtrons pas avec nos costumes.

**Naruto : **D'accord, ce soir, toi, moi et Gaara, nous irons à la demeure des Uchiwa.

Le soir venu, Naruto arriva déguisé en démon renard , Kyûbi. (Pour faire honneur à Kurama qui avait été enfermé à l'intérieur de lui il y a déjà 16 ans par son père lors de sa naissance.) Kiba, pour sa part, était déguisé en chien. (En Akamaru, son meilleur ami.) Et Gaara était déguisé en démon Ichibi. (Celui qui est enfermé en lui, Shukaku.)

Gaara tendit une invitation (pour le bal costumé) à Naruto et une à Kiba.

**Naruto : **Vraiment, je crois qu'en allant chez les Uchiwa, on va seulement s'attirer des problèmes.

**Gaara : **Naruto, même si se serait le cas, oubli pas que nous sommes des ninjas, et les meilleurs, en plus. Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Pense plus à ton beau Sasori qui n'attend que toi.

**Naruto : **Oui, mais cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve. Et quel que chose me dit que ce soir, il se produira un événement qui changera nos vies à jamais.

**Gaara : **Allons-y, il ne faut pas être en retard.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la demeure des Uchiwa. Naruto resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vu les tableaux de la famille qui était ennemi avec la sienne. Un garçon, très beau, plus beau que Sasori, pensa Naruto, ayant les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs, s'approcha de lui.

**Sasuke : **Bonsoir.

**Naruto :** Heu… Bonsoir.

**Sasuke : **Comment t'appelles-tu?

**Naruto : **Naruto, et toi?

**Sasuke : **Moi c'est Sasuke, enchanté de faire ta connaissance…Naruto.

Sasuke rougi quand il croisa le regard de Naruto à cause de ces beaux yeux bleus azurs. Mais en haut de l'escalier, Itachi (le cousin de Sasuke qui était justement amoureux de lui et qu'il ne s'en doutait pas) avait vu la scène et n'avait rien manqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout à coup, il compris que c'était Naruto, le fils de leur pire ennemi. Alors, il courut vers eux, avec son sharingan enclenché. (Tellement qu'il était jaloux et fâché.)

**Sasuke : **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Itachi?

**Itachi : **Je te sauve la vie, cousin.

Itachi prit le bras de Sasuke et parti avec lui en lui disant que c'était le fils unique de Minato Uzumaki, leur pire ennemi. À ce moment là, Sasuke se retourna pour voir une dernière fois le regard azur de Naruto. Kiba s'approcha de Naruto et lui dit que le garçon à qui il parlait, était le fils unique des Uchiwa. Alors Gaara, Kiba et Naruto partir de la demeure avant qu'ils relâchent les chiens pisteurs. Quand Kiba ne sentit plus de danger, les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent. Naruto réfléchit pendant un court instant et fit demi tour.

**Gaara : **Mais que fais-tu Naruto?

**Naruto : **Je ne fais qu'aller retrouver l'amour de ma vie. Dite seulement à mon père de ne pas s'inquiéter si je ne rentes pas ce soir parce que je vais coucher chez un ami.

**Kiba :** Ne t'inquiète pas, fait ce que tu as à faire, je lui ferais le message.

**Naruto : **Merci beaucoup Kiba t'est super.

**Gaara : **Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va faire?

**Kiba : **Oui, il a enfin oublié Sasori, et il va essayer de construire une vraie histoire d'amour avec un autre garçon.

**Gaara : **Avec qui?

**Kiba : **Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, croit moi…

Alors, Naruto courut à toute vitesse vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Il passa par derrière pour ne pas que les chiens lui sautent dessus. Il se cacha sous un grand balcon. Comme par hasard, ce balcon menait à la chambre de Sasuke. Le beau grand jeune homme sortit justement à l'extérieur en réfléchissant et admirant les étoiles. Naruto se trouvait juste derrière lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'il était dans l'ombre. Naruto préférait attendre avant de sortir de sa cachette.

**Sasuke : **Au Naruto, pourquoi t'appelle tu Naruto. Seule ton nom est mon ennemi et pourtant, Uzumaki est un si joli nom, aussi beau que celui des Uchiwa. Si seulement nous pourrions nous unir pour leur prouver que cette chicane familiale est ridicule.

**Naruto : **Je suis d'accord avec…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec un kunaï sous la gorge.

**Naruto : **Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

**Sasuke : **Je suis vraiment désolé, je croyais que s'était un …

**Naruto : **Un ennemi.

**Sasuke : **Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme mon cousin Itachi, ni comme mon père. Je ne considères pas ta famille comme des ennemis, ou comme inférieur à nous.

**Naruto : **Alors, nous sommes pareil, je détestes la guerre et je voudrais que cela s'arrête. À cause de nos parents, la nouvelle grande guerre des shinobi pourrait éclater.

**Sasuke : **Si nous nous unissons, on pourrait peut être raisonner nos familles.

**Naruto : **Oui et depuis que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pu penser à autre chose.

**Sasuke : **C'est la même chose pour moi.

**Naruto : **Sasuke je t'aime! Unissons-nous par les liens sacrés du mariage, demain après-midi.

Heureux de la proposition du beau blond, Sasuke sauta sur Naruto et l'embrassa langoureusement, et de manière très passionnée. Naruto répondit avec beaucoup d'excitation à ce premier baiser qui dura une bonne partie de la soirée.

**Naruto : **Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, et je ne pourrais point imaginer vivre sans toi à mes côtés.

**Sasuke : **Moi aussi. Se serait impossible. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre.

**Naruto : **Demain, j'irai très tôt voir le frère Jiraya pour le convaincre qu'il nous mari le plus tôt possible. Je suis sur qu'il acceptera.

**Sasuke : **Je voudrais y aller avec toi, je t'en pris. Si il accepte, on pourra le faire dans le temps qui suivra.

**Naruto : **D'accord, mais je peux rester couché chez toi? De toute façons, j'ai dit à mon cousin Kiba que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir.

**Sasuke : J**'acceptes, mais tu seras obligé de dormir dans le même lit que moi, pour ne pas que mon cousin Itachi se rende compte de quelque chose.

**Naruto : C**e n'est pas un problème pour moi. Mais, il faudra en garder pour notre lune de miel.

Naruto plaisantait et ça, Sasuke le savait, mais il se mit à rougir fortement. Pour monter à la chambre de Sasuke, ils durent monter par le mur. Rendu dans la chambre, Naruto enleva son costume et se mis en boxer. Bien sur, il n'avait pas pu prévoir son pyjama au cas où il dormirait chez les Uchiwa, le dernier endroit qu'il aurait pu penser dormir ce soir, avant de rencontrer Sasuke. À cause de ça, Sasuke rougit encore plus quand il vu le beau corps du blond qui s'allongea dans son grand lit, un peut trop grand pensait-il. Sasuke se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit dans le lit. Sasuke se colla au corps de Naruto et le regarda droit dans ses beaux grands yeux azurs pour s'endormir bien confortablement. Il avait posé sa tête sous son menton. Ils restèrent dans cette position toute la nuit. Ils se réveillèrent au chant de l'alouette. Bien sur, Naruto ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'église en boxer, alors, Sasuke lui prêta quelques vêtements. Arrivé à l'église...

**Naruto : **Bonjour frère Jiraya.

**Jiraya : **Bonjour Naruto, en quel honneur viens-tu me voir si tôt le matin?

**Naruto : **Et bien je viens parce que j'aimerais…

**Jiraya : **Est- ce que je rêve, tu es avec Sasuke, le fils des Uchiwa. Bonjour à toi!

**Sasuke : **Bonjour!

**Naruto : **Je suis venu avec lui, parce que nous voudrions que vous nous mariés aujourd'hui.

**Jiraya : **Vous êtes sur de ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez que 16ans, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

**Sasuke : **Oui, on en est sur.

**Jiraya : **Je vois, mais à votre âge, il faut l'accord d'un parent pour que je puisses vous marier. Et disons que vous êtes un cas spécial.

**Sasuke : **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

**Jiraya : **Et bien, premièrement, vos mères sont mortes lorsqu'elles ont accouché de vous. Et deuxièmement, vos pères n'accepteront jamais à cause de leur chicane, même si se serait pour vous rendre heureux. En plus de tout ça, le père de Sasuke veut qu'il époux Deidara…

**Sasuke : **Oui, mais moi ce n'est pas Deidara que j'aime, c'est Naruto, et même si mon père ne veut pas, il ne me fait pas peur et…

**Jiraya : **Wow! Ne t'emballe pas comme ça, tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer ma phrase. En fait, je suis l'oncle de Naruto et j'ai le droit d'autoriser votre mariage.

**Naruto : Ç**a veux dire que vous acceptez mon oncle.

**Jiraya : **Bien sur, si tu crois que Sasuke est l'homme de ta vie, et toi Sasuke que Naruto est l'homme de ta vie, je ne vois aucune objection à ce mariage que je commencerai dans quelque instant. Laissez-moi seulement le temps de me préparer.

**Naruto : **Merci beaucoup, vous êtes le meilleur oncle qu'on peut espérer d'avoir.

**Jiraya : **Je sais.

Quinze minutes plus tard le mariage commença.

**Jiraya : **Naruto Uzumaki, voulez-vous prendre Sasuke Uchiwa, ici présent comme époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

**Naruto : **Oui, je le veux.

**Jiraya : **Et vous, Sasuke Uchiwa, voulez-vous prendre Naruto Uzumaki, ici présent comme époux…

**Sasuke : **Oui, oui, oui, je le veux de tout mon cœur, et même si la mort nous sépare, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

**Naruto : **Moi, aussi Sasuke.

**Jiraya : **Vous pouvez embrasser le marié, enfin, je veux dire que vous pouvez vous embrasser.

À ce moment, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Naruto qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début de la cérémonie. Jiraya resta très surpris du baiser qu'il voyait. Parce que juste en les regardant, on pouvait voir à quel point ils s'aimaient. Et qu'avec cet amour, ils pourraient surmonter n'importe quel épreuve, même la mort pensa-t-il. Jiraya était fière de son neveu. Après, les deux tourtereaux partirent main dans la main, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Itachi était caché avec une des meilleures techniques de camouflage (pour un ninja, bien sur). Il se trouvait à environ 5 mètres au sud d'eux. Son sharingan était activé à cause de toute la haine qu'il avait envers Naruto, mais il se dit que c'était mieux qu'il attende que Sasuke ne soit pas avec lui pour attaquer Naruto, pour éviter que Sasuke se mette à travers son chemin.

**Naruto : **Sasuke, tu veux venir avec moi chez Ichiraku pour manger des ramen?

**Sasuke : **Bien sur que je veux venir avec toi mon amour.

Les deux alla chez Ichiraku. À leur grande surprise, Kiba et Gaara étaient là. Alors, Naruto leur expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la veille.

**Naruto : **Vous devez promettent que vous n'en parlerez pas à mon père.

**Kiba : **C'est promis, surtout que si on lui dit, tu n'es pas mieux que mort.

**Sasuke : **Naruto, je dois rentrer, parce que sinon, mon père et mon cousin se poseront des questions.

**Naruto : **D'accord, alors ce soir, je viendrais te rejoindre à la même place que hier.

**Sasuke : **Oui, je t'attendrais avec impatience.

Sasuke partit chez lui. Kiba, Gaara et Naruto restèrent chez Ichiraku toute l'après-midi. Quand ils sortirent, Itachi surgi de sa cachette.

**Itachi : **Et bien Naruto, tu as épousé mon chère petit cousin. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

**Naruto : **Mais pourquoi tu me hais tant, Itachi?

**Itachi : **Parce que tu fais parti de la famille Uzumaki.

**Naruto :** Pourtant, je ne t'ai rien fait. Alors, pourquoi tant de haine sans véritable raison?

**Itachi : **Je n'ai pas de raison à te donner. Et de toute façon, tu abrites en toi le démon à neuf queues…

**Gaara : **Si tu veux tuer Naruto, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps.

**Itachi : **Attend un instant, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui abrite le démon à une queue. Je ne croyais pas avoir deux pour le prix d'un.

**Gaara : **Ne te croit pas vainqueur de ce duel trop vite.

**Itachi : **Nous allons bien voir qui est le plus fort, le détenteur du sharingan ou celui qui n'utilise que du sable pour attaquer. Et toi Naruto, ne croit pas que je t'ai oubli, car après ça sera ton tour.

Le sharingan d'Itachi était encore enclenché, il était vraiment déterminé à vaincre Gaara pour en suite pourvoir s'attaquer à Naruto. Il commença par faire sa technique Katon (élément du feu) la boule de feu suprême. Gaara se protégea en formant un bouclier de sable devant lui. Gaara profita de la feinte qu'il avait pour répliquer avec sa technique du sarcophage de sable. Il réussit à atteindre un des bras d'Itachi et le fit exploser. Itachi se rendit conte alors qu'il l'avait sous estimé trop rapidement. Sa dernière chance pour le vaincre était sa technique : la lumière céleste (en utilisant le mangekyu sharingan). Il se décida à le faire. Tout ce qu'il regardait prenait feu (des flammes noires). Il ne quittait pas Gaara du regard. Ensuite, il cessa la lumière céleste et vit Gaara qui était sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il resta là, s'en dire un mot en regardant ce qui allait se passer. Naruto courut vers Gaara, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**Gaara : **Naruto…je dois te…dire quelque…chose…avant de…mourir.

**Naruto : **Tu ne mourras pas, tu ne peux pas mourir !

**Gaara : Ç**a fait…longtemps que…je voulais…te…dire…que je…t'aime…Naru…

**Naruto : **NNNNOOOOOOOONNNN !

Kyubi profita de la tristesse que Naruto avait de perdre sont meilleur ami et de toute la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Itachi, pour prendre la possession de son corps. Tout d'abord, on pouvait voir son chakra (le rouge, celui de Kyubi) qui sortait de son corps. Ensuite des crocs lui poussa. Il se mit à quatre pattes et poussa un énorme cri, mais pas comme un humain, comme un animal. Itachi ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto se transformait peut à peut en Kyubi. Il y avait déjà trois queues qui étaient apparues. Naruto asseyait de contrôler Kyubi, mais sa force était trop grande. Et ce que Kiba redoutait arriva, la quatrième queue se forma. Itachi comprit alors que se n'était pu Naruto qu'il avait devant lui, mais un mini Kyubi a quatre pattes. Itachi fit sa technique : katon la balsamine (plusieurs boules de feu), mais Naruto poussa un énorme cri. Cela suffit pour repousser les boules de feu. Naruto concentra une énorme quantité de chakra et la lança sur Itachi qui ne pu l'esquivé. Cette boule de chakra grossi et explosa. Itachi essaya de se relever, mais il ne pu, car Naruto sauta sur lui et l'acheva avec un kunaï. Après, tout le chakra de Kyubi disparu et Naruto s'écroula par terre. Kiba couru vers lui.

**Kiba : **Naruto, ça va ?

**Naruto : **Kiba…je t'en pris…emmène-moi à Sasuke…je dois le voir. Je ne peux pas…mourir sans lui dire…tous les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.

Sasuke arriva en courant et en pleurant. Et Kiba fit ses adieux à Naruto et parti en pleurant.

**Sasuke :** Naruto mon amour, je t'en prit, ne meure pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma lumière, ma vie. Te perdre, se serait comme si on m'enlèverait mon âme.

**Naruto : **Sasuke, arrête de pleurer, ça sera encore plus dur à dire.

**Sasuke : **Je ne peux arrêter. C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas accepter que tu meures, sans rien dire.

**Naruto : **Sasuke, je t'aime…et c'est pour l'éternité. Même dans…l'autre…monde.

**Sasuke : **Naruto! Naruto! Narutoooooooooooooooo!

Sasuke tomba sur le corps froid et inerte, où la vie venait de quitter son ange. Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Soudain, il vit le kunaï que Naruto avait utilisé pour tuer son cousin Itachi. Il le prit dans ses mains et se transperça le cœur.

**Sasuke : **Naruto…attend moi…je te rejoins…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prince Kakashi, le père de Naruto et celui de Sasuke arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame qui venait d'arriver.

**Kakashi : **Vous voyez le résultat de toutes vos guerres interminables. Ils ont essayé de vous cacher leur amour, parce qu'ils savaient qu'à cause de vos chicanes, vous n'auriez pas accepté qu'ils se fréquentent.

Le père de Naruto et celui de Sasuke pleuraient.

**Minato : **Je crois que pour préserver leur mémoire, nous devrions arrêter nos guerres et devenir amis.

**Fugaku : **Minato, vous avez raison. Approché.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, et pleura ensemble . . . . .

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LE CIEL :**

Naruto et Sasuke, se serrant dans les bras et pleurant de joie…

**Naruto : **Nous avons réussi Sasuke, la guerre entre nos deux familles a cessée.

**Sasuke : **Oui Naruto, nous avons enfin réussi.

**Naruto : **Nous allons pouvoir vivre éternellement en paix.

**Sasuke : **Et passer l'éternité ensemble…

**Naruto : **Je t'aime Sasuke!

**Sasuke : **Je t'aime Naruto!

**FIN**


End file.
